girlmeetsworldshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas and Maya
Lucaya (Luc/as and M/'aya') is the romantic pairing of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. They are still friends and have a crush on each other. Lucas almost/Nearly Kissed Maya. For the real life pairing view Peyton and Sabrina. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World * Maya calls Lucas "really cute" meaning she might've developed a crush on him. * Maya notices Lucas before Riley. * Maya uses Lucas to show Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas seemed intrested in Maya when she talked to him. * Maya noticed Lucas was looking a place to sit at lunch. * Maya moved a seat for Lucas. * Lucas was annoyed by Maya's homework rebellion. * Both went to the subway (along with Farkle, Auggie, Topanga and Cory) to celebrate Riley Girl Meets Boy * Maya watched Lucas sit on the bench. * Maya watched Riley sniff Lucas. * Maya makes fun of Lucas for his Texas life. * Lucas calls Maya "ma'am". * Lucas tips Maya and imaginary hat. * Maya asks Lucas iif he's going to the library that night. * Maya and Lucas (and Farkle) went to Riley's appartment. * Maya and Lucas were next to each other at the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Lucas sat with Maya (along with Riley and Farkle). * Lucas chooses his friends over Missy. * Lucas invited his friends to the movies. * When Lucas chose his friends, Maya was smiling. * Maya pointed at Lucas and Missy to Cory. Girl Meets Father * Maya insulted Lucas. * Maya makes cowboy references. * Lucas playfully squeezed Maya's finger. * Maya said she'll "break" Lucas. * Lucas tipped an imaginary hat at Maya. * Lucas calls Maya "ma'am" again. * Maya did a dance for Lucas. * Lucas stopped his dance with Riley to put a rose in Maya's mouth. * Lucas wore a cowboy hat to the dance to amuse Maya. Girl Meets the Truth * Maya watched Lucas' moment with Riley. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya told Riley she was drawing Lucas. * Lucas was looking at Maya while Maya tells Riley she's drawing Lucas. * Maya looked at Lucas when Stuart Minkus greeted Farkle. * Lucas assumed Maya had a crush on Farkle. * Lucas (along with the rest of the class) ran out of the art room when Maya threw paint. * Lucas visited Maya at the art exhibit. * Lucas shut Farkle up when he asked about the woman in Maya's painting, because it was her mother and was a touchy subject. Girl Meets Smackle * Lucas tips an imaginary hat at Maya again. * Maya notices Smackle used Lucas to make Farkle jealous. * Lucas tricked Maya into giving her a "Get out of Detention Card". Girl Meets 1961. *Maya places her elbow on Lucas' desk. *They were at the bakery with Farkle and Riley. *When Maya was feeling discouraged looking at art by famous artists, Lucas tried to reassure her, and Maya teased him. *Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about his great-grandfather before the project because he knew Maya would make fun of him for "having a country-singing great-grandpa and I really do come from cowboys." *Lucas listed the nicknames Maya calls him. This includes: Hop-along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick. *Maya throws all the nicknames out and gives Lucas a new one: Bucky McBoing Boing. *Maya sang a song that mocked Lucas. *Lucas sang along with Maya. *Lucas declared it was his greatest day of his life when Maya said that her great-grandmother's name was May Clutterbucket. *They were early for history class with Riley and Farkle. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Maya and Lucas are grouped together to make a fake company for class called Hart and Friar Muffins. *They sit with each other at their muffin stand and present a progress report of their company to the class together. *Maya met Lucas's mother off-screen. *Maya gives Lucas a new nickname: Huckleberry. *Maya fires Lucas for Riley from their company when he tries to join. *While Lucas and Maya are giving their muffin report, the first time Maya speaks Lucas glances at her lips. *Lucas looked concerned when they threw the muffin at her. *When Maya got in his face twice, he barely moved. *When Maya says it's not fair, Cory asks why and Maya responds because I'm not on their team and Lucas looked appalled. *After Maya finished firing him, she glanced at his lips and said "hur-huur". *When Lucas fired Riley he didn't look sad, but when Maya said, if she goes I go. You can see a sad expression, on his face. Girl Meets World Of Terror *Lucas seemed to brush Riley off when she attempted to flirt with him. *Lucas stands up for Maya when Farkle's trying to get inside of her head while she's pitching, and calls her "his" pitcher. *When Lucas takes Maya out of the game to help Farkle, Maya thinks he's trying to ask her out. *Lucas and Farkle show up at Maya's bedroom window to scare Maya and Riley. *Lucas doesn't understand why Riley is afraid of Maya's house and says her neigborhood is great. *Lucas called Maya kid. *After Maya said "But he's all Wah-Wah-Wah" Lucas laughed. *Lucas knows where Maya lives. *When Lucas raises his hand to say by he looks at Maya. *After Lucas left the classroom, Maya followed closely behind. Similarities and Differences Similarities * Both are students in John Quincy Adams Middle School. * Both are friends with Riley and Farkle. * Both of their fathers are unknown. * Both are 12 years old. * Cory is their seventh grade history teacher. * Both of their great grandparents were musicians, singers and played the quitar. Differences * Lucas is a male, Maya is a female. * Lucas has green eyes, Maya has blue eyes. *Lucas has brown hair while Maya has blonde hair. *Lucas has green eyes while Maya has blue eyes. *Lucas has tan skin while Maya has pale skin. *Lucas is a country boy while Maya is a city girl. *Lucas has good manners while Maya doesn't. *Lucas likes school while Maya doesn't. *Cory likes Maya while he doesn't really like Lucas. *They tease each other differently and react to it differently. Trivia *Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" *Maya teases Lucas' "country boy" attitude. On the contrary, Lucas seems to find her jokes funny and goes along., which annoys Maya even more. This is shown in Girl Meets Father and Girl Meets Boy. *Lucas has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Maya, and calling her "ma'am". *Both acknowledge their relationship as a "game" they are playing. *They may harbor feelings for each other considering the way they act around each other. *They owned a fake company together. Gallery Clicke here to view the Lucas and Maya gallery! Userboxes Click here to view the Lucas and Maya userboxes!